


Heavy Rain Warning

by coldartist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Will add as I go along, cuddle buddies, im not really sure how to tag, meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldartist/pseuds/coldartist
Summary: Wonwoo is looking for a cuddle buddy and Jun knows the perfect dork for the job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is my first attempt at a meanie fic and im super nervous but hey! Imma give this a try :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

Jun was scrolling through the student advertisement section of their university's website when he saw an ad that was particularly strange.

_WANTED: Cuddle Buddy_  
_If interested, please contact 529-0717 (Jeon Wonwoo)_

Jun recognizes the name immediately and a mischievous grin comes across his face.

"Hey Gyu, didn't you mention a Wonwoo in your lit class yesterday? He's the same year as me right?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Now why would Jun suddenly bring Wonwoo up? He let it slip yesterday that he found the whole quiet and mysterious vibe very intriguing, but he wanted the conversation to end there.

"Weeeeeelllll, have I got news for you!" He shoves his laptop in front of Mingyu's face and the younger has to squint at the sudden brightness attacking his eyes.

Why was Wonwoo looking for a cuddle buddy? He didn't even think that was a thing.

"So, what do you say?" Jun looks at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You never talk about boys, or anyone, for that matter. You obviously have a thing for him. Why don't you answer the ad?"

"I can't do that." Mingyu isn't a shy person but attempting to strike a conversation with Wonwoo reduces his confidence in his extrovert-ness.

"Oh for godsake give me your phone." Jun grabs Mingyu's phone off the table and runs outside the library while hurriedly texting Wonwoo about the ad he placed. Mingyu tries to catch up but Jun is too fast.

The commotion got the attention of about half the people in the library and the librarian, causing them to be kicked out for the rest of the day.

"Great. Where are we supposed to study now?" Mingyu glares at Jun while they make their way toward the cafeteria.

"Well, if you didn't go after me, we wouldn't be kicked out." Jun sticks his tongue out at Mingyu like a child.

"You know what? I give up." Mingyu sighs as he sits across the table from Jun.

There was a sudden ping that came from Mingyu's backpack.

"I bet that's Wonwoo." Jun looks eagerly as Mingyu takes his phone from his bag.

Sure enough, it was a reply to Jun's text from earlier saying Wonwoo wanted to meet him in front of the uni's gate at 5pm today.

"What did he say? Let me see." Before Mingyu could think about it, Jun was already prying the phone out of his hands.

"He wants to meet today?" He looks at Minyu with disapproving eyes. "You can't go looking like that."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" He was completely fine in his hoodie and denim jeans, in his opinion.

"I suppose it should be fine for a first meeting. You don't wanna look too excited. Let me just..." Jun stood up and fixed Mingyu's hair, getting his bangs out of his eyes and showing more of his forehead. "There, that should do it."

"Whatever." Mingyu muttered, more to himself than Jun. He looked at his watch and just noticed the time.

"Crap, I've only got ten minutes until my 3pm class. I'll see you later, hyung." He nods to Jun before brisk walking his ass to the next building where his class would be.

"Let me know how your date goes!" Jun yells after him. It's hardly a date. He doesn't even know what to expect. What does being a cuddle buddy even connote?

Studying culinary arts, Mingyu enjoyed his pastry making class. It isn't such a surprise that he barely noticed the time flying by as the class came to an end. Before he knew it, it was almost time to meet Wonwoo by the school's gate. He started packing his things and made his way to the meeting place.

He was a couple of feet from the gate when he saw Wonwoo clad in a brown trench coat and a grey scarf around his neck. His back was facing Mingyu while he seemed to be busy typing something on his phone.

"Hey" was all Mingyu could think to say as he comes face to face with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo looked up from his phone and the little surprised sound he makes doesn't make Mingyu's heart flutter a bit.

"Oh, hi. Were you the one who texted about the ad? Wait, you're in my literature class. Mingyu, right?"

Wonwoo knew who he was? Ok he needs to keep it cool. Calm the ef down Kim Mingyu!

"Y-yeah, that's me."

"My name's Wonwoo, but I assume you knew that since you saw my ad." He extends an arm for Mingyu to shake.

"Yeah, you can say that." He wanted to say that it was Jun who saw the ad and messed with his phone but he just gives him a firm handshake instead.

Wonwoo gives him a once over and Mingyu would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit vulnerable. "Alright, I guess you'd be okay. Follow me."

"Wait, what?"

"You showed up so you agreed to the ad, right? We can't exactly cuddle in front of the university."

Mingyu made a face at his utterance of the word cuddle but tried to school his expression. He jogged to catch up to Wonwoo.

"Where are we going then?"

"To my place."

"Ok."

"Relax, I'm not gonna boink you or anything. It's part of my rules." He pushes his rounded glasses up higher on his nose. "Yes, I have rules."

He hands Mingyu a piece of paper with a list of things on it.

1\. You are entitled to $15 per session.  
2\. No sexual act may occur during a session.  
3\. Anything said during sessions must be kept between you and me.  
4\. If my emotional state becomes too much for you to handle during a session, you may inform me and the session can be ended immediately.

Mingyu inspects the list thoroughly. There isn't much to it, really. He's just surprised a person can be this straightforward about something.

Wonwoo's place, apartment, is only a five minute walk from the school. They made their way to it in silence, neither really having much to say despite the strange predicament they're about to enter.

"Let me just get rid of my things. You can have a seat."

Mingyu sits in the middle of the couch. He isn't really sure what to do with himself. Wonwoo comes out of what Mingyu assumes to be his bedroom in a uni t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Here." He hands Mingyu a small envelope.

"What is it?" Mingyu takes it and looks inside to see a couple of bills.

"I prefer to give you your fee before we start so it doesn't feel weird when you leave after."

"Ok" is all Mingyu could say. This guy is pretty practical.

Wonwoo takes a seat next to Mingyu on the couch and leans his head on Mingyu's shoulder.

"So, this is how it's gonna go. We're gonna cuddle for maybe an hour, two tops, and then you're free to go."

Wonwoo shuffles a bit and moves to place each of his legs around Mingyu's, straddling him. The younger visibly stiffens at this.

"Relax. Like I said, I'm not gonna boink you or anything." Wonwoo says with a slight chuckle. He moves his hands so they're around the other's waist and rests his head on his shoulder, his face turned away from Mingyu's.

He prays to the high heavens Wonwoo can't hear just how erratic his heart is beating right now.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, to be honest."

"Well, your supposed to cuddle me so maybe move your hands to my back?"

Mingyu follows his instructions and circles his arms around the small of Wonwoo's back. A couple of minutes later, he finds himself drawing circular patterns instead of just holding him.

The atmosphere was comfortable enough, so Mingyu thought it would be an okay time to ask something he was extremely curious about.

"So why were you looking for a 'Cuddle Buddy'?"

"Because touch is a very powerful thing and I need all that power to take over the world."

"Hhmmm so you're saying this is all for world domination?" He decides to humor the older for a bit.

"Pretty much." He chuckles and it reverberates across Mingyu's chest.

Are you sure it's not because you're lonely? is what he wanted to ask, but maybe that'd be crossing the line.

"Do you wanna lie down? I think my thighs are dead." It's been half an hour since they stayed in that position.

"Sure." Wonwoo leans to the left so both of them land on one side of the couch. He turns around so his back is facing Mingyu's chest. One of Mingyu's arms is under and around Wonwoo's waist while he looks for a place to put the other one.

As if reading his mind, Wonwoo takes Mingyu's other arm and places it over his middle. It takes a few more minutes before Mingyu manages to speak.

"Don't you find it strange that you're in an intimate situation with a complete stranger?" He just couldn't keep his thoughts to himself, could he?

"Considering you're in the same situation, what do you think?"

"Why'd you put up the ad in the first place?"

"Way to dodge the question. And like I said, world domination."

Mingyu laughs lightly at this but he isn't about to give up on finding out exactly why Wonwoo was looking for someone to just lay with him idly.

"No but seriously, what made you want to look for one?" He's afraid that he'll push too far but he deserves to know at least that, doesn't he?

Wonwoo hums in response, contemplating a way to frame his words to prevent him from sounding like a complete weirdo.

"In perception we learn that touch produces a number of positive effects on the self. I'm just testing to see if it's true, but I can't really test it by myself. Hence, the ad."

Mingyu pauses and thinks about Wonwoo's answer. [Sounds fake but okay lol]

"Perception? What did you say your major was again?"

"I didn't," Wonwoo smirks. "And I'm majoring in psychology."

"That's pretty cool. Is it true that you guys can read minds?"

"What? No, of course not," Wonwoo scoffs. People need to understand that psychology isn't magic.

"I'm kidding. My friend, Seungkwan, is actually taking up psychology and he tells us a thing or two about it." Nice save, Gyu.

"Ah, the little Jeju boy. He's taken part in a few of my class's experiments." Wonwoo recalls the wide-eyed sophomore who kept bowing to him and his teammates as he exited the psych lab when the experiment was over.

They kept talking like that and Wonwoo learned how Mingyu was taking up culinary arts and loves tulips while Mingyu found that despite his straightforwardness, Wonwoo isn't as intimidating as he initially thought he would be.

After a while, Wonwoo turned to face Mingyu and looked him right in the eye.

"I think that's enough for today." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Your technique could do with a little improvement, but considering this to be your first time, it isn't too bad." He continued while glancing at Mingyu who was also getting up from the couch.

"My technique....with cuddling?" Mingyu wishes he could slap himself right then and there. Things were going well but he just had to sound like a blubbering idiot right near the end? Not smooth at all.

"Uhuh, I mean if you wanna do this professionally. There are actual professional cuddlers, you know?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, where'd you think I got the idea from?" Wonwoo laughs and it's like soft bells are ringing. Mingyu doesn't answer and laughs with him instead.

He's outside Wonwoo's door and just about to leave.

"Would you still be up for it if I texted you again?" Wonwoo isn't trying to be flirty or anything, just checking if Mingyu would be open to provide his cuddling services.

"Sure." Mingyu doesn't even have to think twice. Luckily, his brain decided to cooperate and made him answer in a very cool way. [pfft]

"Alright. I'll see you around, I guess." Wonwoo says to him with a smile.

"Yeah, see you." Mingyu was a little disappointed when Wonwoo said the session was over. But at least he knows this won't be the last time he gets to hold Wonwoo in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo texts Mingyu again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this instead of studying for a final ohwellll  
> enjoy~~

It's been two weeks since Mingyu answered Wonwoo's Cuddle Buddy ad. They only see each other during their shared literature class, and sometimes in the cafeteria or the classroom halls. Wonwoo gives him a small smile every time they pass each other and Mingyu takes a second to try and compose himself enough to return the gesture.

He's in the kitchen of his shared apartment with Jun and Soonyoung, trying out a recipe for butterscotch candy they were taught yesterday, when he hears a ping from his back pocket. He puts his things down and checks his phone.

 

_From: Wonwoo_

_Hey, can you come over today?_

 

It's such a simple question and yet Mingyu's heart is picking up its pace.

 

_To: Wonwoo_

_Sure. I'll be there in an hour._

 

He had to wrap up what he was doing first. Maybe he'll bring some candy for Wonwoo to try.

Mingyu checks himself for the nth time in the mirror before grabbing the container of candy he neatly tied a ribbon around and his keys, and finally stepping out the door. He places the container in the passenger seat of his car and heads for Wonwoo's apartment.

It's only been fifteen minutes and Mingyu finds himself in front of Wonwoo's door. He takes a deep breath and knocks rapidly. There's a shuffling on the other side before it finally swings open to reveal a tired looking boy with evidently dark circles under his eyes.

"Hi." Wonwoo gives him a tired smile.

"Hey, I brought candy!" He tries to pick up the mood. Wonwoo chuckles at this and motions for Mingyu to come in.

"Would you like some tea?" Wonwoo asks while making his way to the kitchen. There's a single steaming cup on the counter with a teabag in it.

"Sure." Mingyu isn't really a tea person but he's curious to know what Wonwoo's taste in tea is like.

By the time he's caught up to Wonwoo who's standing on the other side of the counter, a different cup is slid in front of him along with a small envelope.

_Right, this was what he was here for._

He looks to Wonwoo and gives him a tight lipped smile. "Thanks," is all he says as he pockets the envelope and begins sipping on his tea. _Chamomile, how calming. I needed this, I think._

"What kind of candy is this?" Wonwoo asks as he inspects the container Mingyu placed on the counter.

"Butterscotch. We just learned it yesterday and I thought you could try some." He put his cup down and went around the counter.

"Cool. I actually really like butterscotch. Thank you." Wonwoo was prying the container open and taking one of the candies into his hands when he felt a warmth from behind him. He was a little surprised but that doesn't stop him from unwrapping a candy and popping it into his mouth. Mingyu's arms are around Wonwoo's waist and his head is lightly resting on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"How is it?" His breath tickles Wonwoo's ear. Wonwoo loves it. It's the best damn candy he's ever tasted.

"Hmmm, it's not half bad." It would have hurt Mingyu's pride a bit if he didn't see the smile on Wonwoo's face when he said it.

 He doesn't really know what took over him but he's suddenly feeling very brave and starts to pull Wonwoo in the direction of the couch he's now vaguely familiar with. It's only when he's sat down that he notices the tv is on and a movie is paused.

"Oh! You like Harry Potter too?" He looks at Wonwoo who is plopping down right next to him.

"Who doesn't like Harry Potter?" Wonwoo shrugs as he unpauses the movie, the sound of Hermione's screams as the troll lets loose echoing throughout the living room.

 Mingyu puts an arm around Wonwoo's shoulders and starts to move his hand up and down the other's arm, soothing him. Wonwoo's head is leaning on Mingyu's shoulder, a pillow clutched between his arms. Once again, Mingyu finds himself in an intimate position with a guy he possibly likes. Honestly he's enjoying it, until he remembers this is a job that Wonwoo pays him for.

It doesn't take long before he feels Wonwoo's breathing evening out. He's about to say something when he looks down and sees that the black haired male has fallen asleep. Mingyu decides against getting up to leave and just lets him sleep, he looked like he really needed it. He shifts a little to try and make it a bit more comfortable for Wonwoo who is now partially splayed across his lap.

 

Wonwoo wakes up to the feeling of fingers carding through his hair, it feels nice. He opens his eyes and he's surprised to see that Mingyu hasn't left yet. He's even more surprised to see that the sun has set and it's already dark out. He quickly sits up and Mingyu is a little startled at the sudden movement.

"Oh god how long was I out? What time is it?"

"It's 6:30. How was your nap?" Wonwoo honestly thought Mingyu would be pissed at him for falling asleep on him, that wasn't part of their deal. A wave of relief washes over him when he sees the younger smiling as he asks him that question.

"Honey, I'm home!" They both turn their heads to the door and see a guy coming in bringing a box of pizza. He stops and blinks a couple of times before focusing on Mingyu and Wonwoo on the couch.

“Mingyu?”

“Seokmin?”

“You two know each other?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hello to DK!!! Who is he in Wonwoo's life? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated so I know what I can improve on :"3
> 
> I know the title is soonhoon related [im soonhoon trash] i just had to sneak in a little soonhoon ㅎㅎㅎ


End file.
